


Girls On Another Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small smutty sequel to Amazon Syren's gigantic orgy fic <a href="http://trumpets.mostcuriousthing.com/fanfiction/amazonsyren212.htm">Girls' Night Out</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girls On Another Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small smutty sequel to Amazon Syren's gigantic orgy fic [Girls' Night Out](http://trumpets.mostcuriousthing.com/fanfiction/amazonsyren212.htm).

Polly and Maladict do not normally share, but this is special. They are drunk, they are horny, and it was in another one of Lady Margolotta's private parties, years and years ago, where they had first become a couple. It's hard to be possessive when you're in the exact same situation where you've already once watched your lover make out, and more, with half a dozen other women. With a smile and a squeeze of the hand, they part and Polly melts into the silky blackness of Susan's gown, while Maladict finally turns her full attention to the young woman already undoing her trousers. Around them, in the shadows of candlelight and silk, there are moans and flashes of moving thighs.

The girl looks up with a passion-fevered look - barely nineteen, but then so was Polly when she left home to go save Paul, and this girl looks like she was wise beyond her years when she was ten. She kisses Maladict's white belly, her hands slide down her trousers, and Maladict wonders what it will be like to make love to a witch. Then she doesn't think, as Tiffany's mouth has found something better than a belly to kiss.

She tugs Mal down, and Mal's legs almost buckle. She kicks off her trousers and Tiffany spreads her legs, dives in between them and finds Mal's cunny with soft wonderful lips and tongue. Mal groans and bucks her hips up, lust-fevered, needy.

'What have we here?' says a smoky voice, and Mal opens her eyes to see a half-naked Annagramma Hawkin with her hand caressing Tiffany's neck, her eyes riveted on their contact. Tall, blonde, thin, Annagramma came in with Tiffany, and although Mal had been convinced she was not her type (a statement that had made Polly look at her strangely), the dress falling off the girl’s shoulder now exposes one beautiful, pink-nipped breast and Mal finds herself ready to change that assessment. She holds out a hand and flashes a smile, one of those charming, roguish ones. Annagramma's eyes widen, and soon she is kissing her, her sharp little tongue in Mal's mouth.

It is a good kiss and lasts a while, even though on occasion Mal has to stop to moan. Annagramma's hand finds its way inside Mal's shirt and to one small breast, to the nipple, and pain mingles with pleasure as she plays and squeezes. Finally she lowers her head, long strands of hair falling over Mal's exposed breasts, and bites her on the neck, hard. Mal comes with a strangled groan, her hips bucking high against Tiffany's tongue, the pleasure taking her in a violent rush.

When she can breathe again, Tiffany's hand is still on her, teasing out aftershocks and small secondary orgasms, but her mouth is now on Annagramma. They are kissing as if they'd done it all their lives - tongues slipping in and out, both their faces flushed, and Annagramma has just slipped her hand under Tiffany's dress when Tiff flicks her index finger and Mal shudders, spasms, and comes again.

It is going to be a long night.


End file.
